1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a stroller with an improved arrangement for positioning a backrest thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices have heretofore provided to strollers to improve the utility thereof, such as devices for controlling rotational direction of wheels, detachable and adjustable armrests, devices for changing orientation of handles, devices for adjusting inclination angle of the backrest, and devices allowing folding of the stroller.
However, the assembly of conventional positioning devices for backrest frame members is troublesome and time-consuming due to the inefficient design thereof. Furthermore, the baby in the stroller risks being injured as the backrest frame member is not reliably retained in position.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a stroller with an improved arrangement for positioning the backrest.